


Twin Circumstances

by mialuv889



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Growing Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: Otoya has a secret twin sister. Except that Miya wasn't aware that she was a secret. And, truthfully, she wasn't. Otoya just hadn't gotten around to telling anyone about her in the last two years. It never came up in conversation before. When she moves to be closer to him after Starish's big debut, keeping that 'secret' becomes ever harder until one day Otoya's 'secret' relationship is exposed and he has to come clean. His secret sister and the complicated family history all comes to light along with a whole bunch of baggage neither of them never saw coming.***This will be done in a series of drabbles instead of one on going story***





	Twin Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows along with the otome game and the anime as much as possible. Route spoilers apply. Both for Otoya and Cecil.

Nightingale

 

Late spring was in full swing that afternoon as Miya waited patiently for her guest. A slight breeze rustled though the tree lining the sidewalk in front of the small café and teased the strands of her short red hair. A long sigh escaped her mouth as she tapped her fingernails on the table with impatience.

He’d texted her an hour before hand, saying he’d just finished up his work and was on his way. The tea she’d ordered fifteen minutes ago was now tepid and the cake was drying out in the warmer weather. She should really be used to this by now. But she was always hoping he’d learn to be more punctual.

She let out another frustrated sigh, then heard his voice calling out to her breathlessly.

“Mi-Miya!”

She turned to see hair identical to her own and familiar dark red gaze looking at her with excitement. Her current frustration evaporated and was replaced with a wide grin as she waved him over.

“Otoya!” She watched him as he approached and took the seat across from her. Then let him have it. “You’re late.”

Her previous smile was gone and her face set sternly. “I hope you’re not like this at work.”

Otoya, Miya’s younger brother by two months and seventeen days, grimaced at the sudden reprimanding. “I-I’m not! I swear!”

She continued to look at him thrown narrowed eyes and gave him a short nod. “I don’t want to have to over there and apologize for you.”

Otoya gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, Nee-san. I was running a bit late today. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

Miya’s face softened at his apology. “It’s okay. I know you’re really busy. I’m just glad you came to see me.”

She pushed the cake over towards him. “I ordered this for you. I ordered tea too…” She glanced over at the cup of cooled liquid and sighed. “I’ll order another cup for you.”  
She’ already flagged down a waiter before he could protest. The old cup was whisked away with another one on it’s way.

Once the waiter was gone, Miya looked at Otoya with interest. “So how was work today? You said you had an appearance on a variety show, didn’t you?”

Otoya’s eyes lit up. It wasn’t often that he got to see Miya. Even though they were siblings, they were separated at the age of ten when Miya was adopted by an older woman who thought she was the spitting image of her long deceased daughter.

He remembered watching as Miya walked from the orphanage to the taxi waiting to take her to her new home. Neither of them wanted to be separated and she’d almost refused to leave until Otoya convinced her to go. He didn’t want her to stay behind because of him. He knew all the things she’d given up for him before. As the older sibling, she’d done her best to take care of him. For once he wanted to be the one who did something for her.

At the age of ten, though, there wasn’t much he could do for her. Powerless as he was, the only thing he could do was let her go. He’d never admit to her how much it hurt to see her leave. It was his idea after all. But that night he’d cried himself to sleep for the first time in years. It was lonely there without his Nee-san with him.

Now, eight years later, he’d accomplished his dream of becoming an idol and now he was having lunch with her on a weekly basis. It was more than he could’ve ever asked for back then.

He told her about his day, then launched into how his week had been going and told her about the Uta Pri awards.

“That’s pretty cool!” She exclaimed with an excited glimmer in her green eyes. “If anyone can do it, it’s you, Otoya!”

She pumped her fist with excitement and he mirrored her enthusiasm. “I know we can do it!”

A rich laughter escaped her lips at his show of excitement. “I’m glad you’re so motivated. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that in years.”

For the first time in a long time, Otoya’s shoulders relaxed. The look on Miya’s face was warm and familiar. Truth be told, he felt tense around her since they started seeing each other these last few weeks. It was hard to erase the last eight and he still had lingering feelings about her leaving the orphanage without him.

Without thinking, Otoya reached out and took Miya’s hand in his, squeezing it firmly. The movement was so minute, he almost missed it, but her body jerked slightly, her hand tugging back with the motion. Startled, her eyes widened as she looked up at him over the table between them. He wasn’t the only one pretending everything was okay. But the moment passed and the look of nervousness was fleeting in her gaze, soon replaced with a look of relief.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out to her and reassure her that things would get better, and by the look she was giving him, she wanted to assure him of the same thing.

“Otoya…” She started to say in the gap of silence between them.

“I know.” He flashed her a smile. “We’ll get there again. I promise.”

Miya pursed her lips tight, breathing in deep through her nose and nodded her head.

She nodded her head. “Okay.” Then squeezed his hand back.


End file.
